


Silly Faces In Strange Places

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Silly, the first fanfic I ever wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8612872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: Belle notices Rumple's new acquirement from a deal he made. She wants one but has to make a deal to play a game with him first. Dark Castle!Rumbelle fluff & friendship. I do not own OUAT, though I wish I did.Originally posted on my account under the same username on FanFiction.net.





	

                                                                                                        

It was a beautiful morning in the Enchanted Forest and Belle French woke at first light. She figured that she should get an early start on the chores before Rumplestiltskin returned from his journey. Belle spent the morning sweeping, dusting and doing the laundry. Before she knew it, it was noon. So Belle decided to prepare Rumple’s lunch.

The sound of the opening castle doors startled Belle as she set his lunch on the table. Rumplestiltskin entered the room with a flourish and sat down to eat. Belle noticed two similar, strange objects that he placed on the table. Of course, naturally, they piqued her curiosity.

 

“What are you standing around for, dearie?” Rumple asked, slightly annoyed.

 

“I was actually curious as to what those strange devices are.” Belle replied.

 

Rumple sighed as he began to explain.

 

“If you must know, they are cellphones and they come from the Land Without Magic. I received them from a deal I made.”

 

Belle’s eyes lit up as she toyed with one of those ‘cellphones’. She touched the camera icon and was pleasantly surprised to see Rumple’s face appear on the screen. Amazed by the new discovery, Belle exclaimed,

 

“You’re inside of the phone Rumplestiltskin! Is this some sort of portal!?”

 

Rumple whisked the phone from Belle’s dainty fingers. He had the camera pointed at her as he touched a circular button on the screen. The phone made a clicking sound and Rumple gazed in awe at his photogenic Belle. His Belle? Rumple quickly shook the thought from his mind.

 

“It seems this phone can capture a person’s reflection.” Rumple explained as he showed Belle her picture.

 

“That is quite fascinating! I do wish I could play around with it, but I have dishes to wash.”

 

Rumple thought to himself before deciding to play a little game.

 

“I’ll make you a deal, dearie. Finish up those dishes and then you may have one of these phones. I have a condition, of course. You will play a little game with me, using these devices.”

 

Belle wasn’t quite sure what game he wanted to play, but she was most definitely interested and up for the challenge.

 

“It’s a deal. Pleasure doing business with you, Rumplestiltskin.” Belle replied as she curtsied.

 

Once she finished the dishes, Belle found Rumple at his spinning wheel. Without a word, he handed her a phone. Rumplestiltskin would never admit he kept the phone with her picture for him to admire.

 

“Thank you so much. But now I must ask what game is it that you had planned?” she asked.

 

Sensing her eagerness and excitement, Rumple made her wait a minute or two before replying. With a sly grin, he said,

 

“You will go into town to fetch me some more straw. While you’re out, take the silliest picture of yourself that you can think of. I will do the same here while I wait for you to come back. I have a client, Jefferson, coming by later and he will decide who’s picture is silliest.”

 

Belle was almost bouncing with excitement; how could she turn down such a fun challenge?

 

“Sounds delightful!” Belle exclaimed, “I’m in!” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Belle was walking through the forest on her way to town when she came across a fiery-haired stranger.

 

“Who goes there?” asked the woman.

 

“Oh, do not be alarmed. I am just going into town to fetch some straw. I’m Belle!” she said as she shook the stranger’s hand.

 

“My name’s Merida, nice to meet you, Belle.” Merida replied in her Scottish accent.

 

Belle couldn’t stop thinking how alike Merida sounded to Rumple. Then she remembered the game she was supposed to play. She took the device out from under her cloak and explained how it worked to Merida. So she handed the phone to the Scottish beauty to take the picture.

 

“We have to make the silliest faces possible!” Belle explained to her new fiery-haired friend. 

 

They made their silliest faces and Merida snapped the photo. Belle and Merida burst out laughing at their silly faces. 

 

“Thank you, Merida! This is sure to win!” Belle exclaimed.

 

They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile, at the Dark Castle, Rumple was thinking of a silly photo to take. Eventually, he pulled back the sheet that covered the mirror. He snapped a quick picture and covered the mirror up again. He glanced at the photo he took. The phone covered half of his face and his eyes were significantly widened. It’ll have to do, he thought.

 

“Boo!”

 

Rumple jumped and turned around to find Jefferson sitting upon the table. Just then, Belle returned with the straw. As she went to place the straw by Rumple’s wheel, Rumple told Jefferson about their game.

 

“I’d love to judge and pick the funniest, so-called ‘photo’. Jefferson replied.

 

Belle excitedly walked up to Jefferson to show him her photo with Merida. Rumple found her enthusiasm rather adorable, but he quickly pushed the thought from his mind. Rumple was interrupted from his thoughts as Jefferson’s laughter rang through the castle.

 

“This is hilarious, Belle! I think you already have ol’ leather pants beat!”

 

Belle stifled a giggle at Jefferson’s remark. Rumple looked over Belle’s shoulder to see her picture. Though he didn’t know the who the woman with the fiery locks were, he admitted to himself that it was rather funny–adorably funny. He could never admit that to anyone.

 

“Well, I’m positive it can’t beat MY photo!” Rumple exclaimed.

 

Belle looked over at his phone and giggled so hard, she snorted. Rumple’s eyes lit up like fireworks. 

 

“Ahhh!” Jefferson screamed with mocking terror, “I’m not sure if it’s funny or slightly creepy.”

 

Rumple growled towards the mad buffoon. Belle quickly calmed him by patting his shoulder. He allowed himself to enjoy the quick moment.

 

“Belle definitely won this game.” Jefferson told them.

 

Then he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Rumple and Belle started bantering about why he poofed Jefferson out of the castle as he kept insisting that he won. 

 

“Well, I know for a fact you kept that phone to have a photo of me.” Belle retaliated smugly.

 

“Listen to you and your romantic delusions. I simply kept your photo in case you go missing and I have to ask for help to find you. Good maids are hard to come across.” Rumple replied nervously.

 

Belle just rolled her eyes and carried on to the library as Rumplestiltskin ranted to himself.


End file.
